1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to route information, and more particularly to a method for providing route information and the system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a dispatch-based taxi center includes a collection of taxis distributed within a geographic region, and a central dispatch office. A primary function of the central dispatch office is to receive customer pickup requests, match them with available service vehicles, and dispatch an available service vehicle to the customer.
One major cost of operating this system is the labor cost of a telephonist managing the dispatch-based taxi center, and the associated costs of office space, and telephone equipment, for example. In addition, the customer need to make a conventional audio telephone call to the dispatch office to designate the pickup address, which is time-consuming and cost-consuming.
Accordingly, a method and a system for providing route information are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.